


加州从来不下雨

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Reunions, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, one-sided attraction(sort of), rain theme
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 加州从来不下雨，是吗？





	1. 1

九月，正值大学新生入学季，加州郊区的林荫小道上不时见到从各地开来的汽车。  
多数是省油的丰田车，有些型号上了年份，但保养状态良好，后座塞满成捆的打包行李。偶尔也有一两辆皮卡，引擎发出动力十足的轰鸣声，后货箱里拉的货物上覆盖一层油布。Sam从外表的形状上看猜测那是大件家具，可能是某人的斗柜或者书桌，可能刚从宜家搬过来，也可能是某人从小惯用的家具。  
Sam背着一个比他肩部还宽的单肩帆布包走在路上。他没有多少行李，包底塞着几件换洗的衣服，还有一本只在扉页写了他的名字的笔记本，巴掌大小，是他从长途巴士上下来时，在站厅的纪念品商店随手买的，上面还印着“欢迎来到阳光之城”的字样。  
Sam在马路口驻足，时不时确认下一旁的路牌。偶尔的时候，红灯待行的汽车就停在他身旁。摇下的车窗里不时传来收音机的声音，大部分是令人乏味的新闻播报或天气预告。偶尔驶来一两辆车，车载音响里放着首Sam认不出歌手名字的抒情民谣音乐。那旋律就像是有洗脑的魔力一般，车行渐远后，仍在Sam的脑海里循环播放着。  
Sam忍不住跟着哼了一路，每当他的口中哼出其中一句旋律时，那种熟悉的感觉加深一点，像是一只在他眼前扑棱着翅膀的蝴蝶，当他定睛注视时，它就消失不见了。  
直到走到下一个路口时，他才想起来，那是几周前，他在Bobby的家庭餐厅打工时，偶尔会从收音机里听到的电台音乐。整个夏天，电台都在播放着这首歌，伴随着炎热和昏昏欲睡。那时候，Sam成天在吧台和桌位间来来回回，给每个进来点全日早餐的客人先倒上一杯咖啡，然后留神他们随时要求续杯的要求。  
店里没有客人的时候，Sam就得捣鼓那台比他还要上了年纪的咖啡机，他得往过滤网里倒入磨好的咖啡粉，将水倒入水箱，一边煮一边盯着，好确保水箱的水不会又从壶盖里跑出来。在等待的时候，当收音机里放起这首歌，Sam就会情不自禁地跟着唱，直到Bobby抱怨着将收音机调到其他的频率上去。   
“‘愿你我重逢在雨中’？这是什么鬼玩意，真搞不懂现在的流行音乐。”他骂骂咧咧，发出轰轰的鼻音，他将头伸回去，到后厨调他的煎饼面糊去了。  
“我觉得挺好听的。”Sam不以为然，他结束了手上的活计，咖啡机发出轰隆轰隆的声音，这代表着水箱里的水全数滤到了咖啡壶里。他将咖啡壶从咖啡机上取出，搁到保温板上，咖啡的香味立刻充满了整间餐厅。   
Sam在水槽里洗了手，捡起一块茶巾擦起手来。有Sam说不出来的原因，这首歌给他带来一种奇怪的怀旧感。虽然他从未听过这首歌曲，但前奏响起的时候，他的记忆突然快速倒退，回到某个夏天的午后，柠檬草味的香气，黑胶唱片，几首慵懒的爵士乐，渐渐靠近的侧脸。  
“对了，你哥会送你吗？”Bobby问，打断了Sam的思绪。  
Sam耸耸肩，“谁知道呢，Dean很忙。”Sam脑子里想着的却是前一晚和Dean的争吵，他们争吵得十分激烈，当Sam醒过来的时候，厨房里满地的玻璃碎片已让他没有可以落脚的地方。Dean不见了，和他一起不见的还有Impala的钥匙。  
“于是，你真的要离开了。”Bobby的声音从厨房出菜口的那头传来。  
“我迟早是要离开Dean的。”  
他和Dean，迟早是要分开的。或者说，Sam天生就和所有人远离的倾向。他们的母亲，高中后就再也没有联系的同学。Sam从未和他们正式说过告别，这让Sam有时候会有种过去的阴影仍环绕在他周围的感觉。他有种预感，即使他离开了Dean，离开堪萨斯，他会时常在夜半梦中醒来，头脑仍沉浸在那种仍在此地的错觉里。  
“哎，”Bobby在厨房里重重地叹了一口气，“虽然我不知道你和Dean之间发生了什么事情，但是他毕竟是你的家人，他有时候可以很敏感，你知道——有什么隔阂，是家人所不能弥补的呢，说不定过几天，你们就又和好了，就像你们以前的无数次的吵架，有哪次是超过一整晚的？”  
Bobby脸上的关切让Sam异常烦躁，他知道，Bobby是真的在关心他，关心Dean。但是，Sam的内心深处有个声音在撕扯着他，让他抗拒着明显的好意。  
“我现在不想谈这个事情。”他说，封闭了自己的表情。  
他和Dean，或许永远也不会和好了。Sam自暴自弃地想。  
“依我看，你和Dean都是不折不扣的蠢蛋。”Bobby说。

\----  
仿佛是老套的电影剧情，九月的天突然下起雨来。起初只是细雨，轻轻飘下，眨眼间就变成了大雨，到了几乎不可忽略的地步。Sam咒骂一声，在纷纷落下的雨中跑起来。当他跑到前方的巴士站台时，他身上的衣服几乎都要湿透了。  
被淋成落汤鸡似乎不足以终结Sam今天的厄运。巴士站的车辆行程牌上，用黄色的告示纸贴着一张车行行程变更的通知，“我们诚恳地抱歉，由于线路变更，本站台暂停服务。”上面这样写着。  
Sam骂了一句脏话。  
他将帆布包放在凳子上，等着雨停下来。起先他还颇有耐心，甚至有点享受这种大雨将站台和外界隔绝开来的鲜明感，他静静听着雨声，将思维放空，什么也不想。  
他等了又半个小时，雨却丝毫没有要停下来的意思。无尽的雨仿佛将时间无限拉长，湿透的衣服贴在Sam的皮肤上，让他既恼火又焦躁。杂乱的思绪突兀地出现，回忆浮出水面，像是往玻璃杯中倒入苏打水，随着气泡纷纷上涌。

\----  
“快，趁Dean发现我们之前赶紧换件衣服，我们都湿透了。”一阵笑声之后，伴随着匆匆的脚步声，门啪嗒一声关上了。  
“Cas，这绝对是个馊主意，雨天自行车郊游？我们没摔断胳膊纯属幸运。”Sam抱怨，他扶着门框将湿漉漉的鞋脱下来，然后甩掉袜子，光脚在地上走起来。“你家的毛巾放在哪里？”他问。  
“一楼浴室的橱柜里，墙上的那个，不是洗手池下那个。”  
Sam从浴室里取回毛巾，抛给Cas一块，自己拿起一块擦起头发来。他的头发在这个夏天里长了三厘米，从头发里滴出来的雨水顺着额头流下来，滑过他的眼皮流入眼中，让他眼睛刺痛。  
“你的头发长长了。”Cas盯着Sam的头发说。  
“懒得剪了。”Sam拨起刘海，视线里的Castiel变得清晰起来。毛巾吸收水分，变得沉甸甸的。  
“糟糕，我忘了这里没有可以给你穿的换洗衣服。”Cas说，表情很是懊恼，“你哥哥若知道我下雨天还带你出去疯玩，准会不高兴的。”  
“可以用你的烘干机吗？”Sam说。  
“你随便用。”Cas指了指厨房，烘干机就放在橱柜里。  
“我还要借你家浴室用一下。”  
“没问题，等衣服烘干的时候，你到我房间里呆着吧。我用楼上的浴室。”Cas说，递给Sam一块浴巾示意他披上，Sam点点头，走进浴室里，关上门，脱下湿透的上衣和裤子。  
Sam打开花洒，在架子上随便抓了一瓶看上去像是洗发水的瓶子，倒出一些在掌心里，抹在打湿了的头发上，熟悉的香味发散开来，Sam立刻分辨出那和Cas身上散发出的味道是同一种。所以Cas用的是柠檬草味的洗发水？Sam翻过瓶子，上面写的文字证实了他的猜测。  
Sam将自己置身在花洒的水流下，哗啦啦的水声隔绝了一切外界的声音，这让他感觉仿佛置身雨中。Sam闭上眼睛，让水顺着脸颊滑下。  
这种感觉，非常奇怪。  
Cas已经洗完了吗？如果他出来，就这样去Cas的房间，是不是不太好？  
这是Sam第一次来到Cas的家里，用着Cas的东西让他有种奇怪的羞耻感，他就像擅自闯入Cas的领域。  
随着淋浴的冲刷，界限感一点点随着水流消失了。蒸腾起的水雾盈满室内，带起微微的香气，是Cas身上的味道。  
Sam洗了挺久，出来的时候，Cas已经不在客厅里了。Sam在走廊里寻声而去，Cas的房间里传来音乐的声音，听起来隐隐约约的像是爵士乐。门后，Cas轻轻哼着音乐的旋律，轻轻的，时有时无。  
Sam全身上下只剩下一条平底裤，他将浴巾展开来搭在肩膀上，推门走进Cas的房间。  
“你怎么去那么久？”   
Cas从音乐中抬起头来，看向门口的Sam。Sam一时找不到话回答。Cas换上了一件干净的水蓝色T恤，领口有点被穿宽了，松松垮垮地耷拉在Cas的肩膀上，织物下的锁骨隐隐若现。Sam咽了口口水，看着Cas刘海放下来的脸孔。  
“我洗了头来着。”Sam说，突然感到局促不安，室外的热浪扑打在他潮湿的身上，让他脸颊发红。  
“喝可乐吗？”Cas突然站起来，从Sam身边挤了出去，他的肩膀和Sam的碰到了一起，他身上的香味顺着空气的流动飘了过来。柠檬草的气味。  
Sam走进室内，在Cas飘着音乐的房间里打量起来。Cas的房间就和Dean的一样单调，一张床，一个塞满唱片的书柜，一个放唱片机的矮柜。淡米色的床单叠得方方正正，四个边角都被塞进了床垫里。Sam盯了那张床好一阵子，床单带来的暗示意味让Sam脸上火辣辣的。  
Sam转而将注意力放回到靠墙的那面书柜上，他先是愣了一下，然后将视线转下。靠近下层柜格上，扔着一张被抽走了唱片的唱片封套，Sam捡起封套，“Taking A Chance On Love”这几个字大大地写在上面。  
不一会儿，Cas回来了，带着两瓶可乐，还有一大包多力多滋玉米片。  
“挺好听的吧？我从二手店淘回来的。”看见Sam手里还拿着唱片，他笑着说，“给，你的可乐。”Sam将唱片封套塞进书柜里，向Cas伸出手，一瓶冰镇的可乐被放在他的掌心。  
Sam拉开易拉罐拉环，凉爽的液体替代了他喉咙中的干渴感，他突然之间又变得能说话起来。“可以再听一遍吗？”  
Cas将唱针放回唱片上，音乐响起来，Cas回到了Sam身边，在他身边的地上坐下。Cas坐得离Sam很近，在他移动的时候，Sam的肩膀几乎要擦过他的侧脸。这个夏天里，Sam莫名其妙地长高了将近一个头，变得比Dean或Cas都高了。  
“我以前从来没觉得爵士乐可以那么好听。”Sam真心诚意地说，“我听得都是Dean听剩下的磁带，AC/DC、齐柏林飞艇什么的。”  
听到Dean的名字，Cas莞尔一笑，“我觉得齐柏林飞艇不错啊。”  
“但是我从来没听你听过哪怕一分钟的摇滚，怎么说，摇滚和你太不搭了。”Sam在空气中比划了一下，继续说，“就感觉不太对劲，想着你听齐柏林飞艇的样子。”  
“嘿！我还是可以欣赏摇滚乐的好嘛！虽然有时候我的确觉得它们是挺吵的。”  
“喔，喔。”Sam故意装作露出惊慌失措的神情，“小心，如果Dean躲在窗帘后听，他八成要跳出来暴打你的头了。”  
“他会说，”Cas清了清嗓子，用Dean故作低沉的嗓音说：“Cas，我告诉你多少次了，不要听爵士乐，男人就要听摇滚乐，听爵士乐让人觉得你娘兮兮的。”  
“过分！”Sam抗议道，“比起将耳朵都要震聋的摇滚乐，我宁可听爵士乐，至少我能听明白歌词在唱什么。Dean就是太喜欢英国口音了！”  
“相信我，等你上了高中，就不再会觉得爵士乐是一个很酷的玩意了。那里有很多屁孩觉得——”Cas收敛住笑容，他的眼神里有一些Sam无法辨认的情绪。  
“为什么每个人上了个高中之后，都要‘变得很酷’呢，是因为这样会受大家欢迎吗？开着老爸的跑车，听着摇滚乐，放学后和拉拉队的女生约会。”Sam的声音中不自觉中加入了一丝嫌恶，“好好学习就是书呆子，就是不好的。我只是没办法了解那种生活到底有什么乐趣可言。什么‘你可是我Dean Winchester的弟弟，没理由你不会受女孩子欢迎’，还有‘你可别从图书馆里带回一个Sam 2.0回来，我们家只需要一个书呆子就够了’。”  
“我感觉好有负罪感，听着你在这里说Dean的坏话。”Cas吃吃笑，将玉米片往的方向递了递，“我觉得你是肚子饿了，老是在这里抱怨这抱怨那的。”  
Sam在袋里抓了一大包玉米片，一边嚼一边说，“Dean说我是‘怪咖’，就因为我说我上了高中后要好好读书，考个好大学。”  
“他只是跟你在开玩笑。”Cas说，“他怕你考到别的州的大学，考到一个连坐飞机都要花上四五个小时的地方。”  
“我倒巴不得离他远远的。”Sam在和Dean赌气，他内心清楚，但是他就是很烦Dean。不知道为什么，他烦Dean把他看得死死的，对待他就像对待个五岁小孩似的态度，仿佛Sam永远不会长大，无休无止地对他说教。Sam甚至讨厌起Dean所有的约会对象，一个个只会满世界追着Dean发花痴，拉着Dean打着仿佛永远不会结束的电话聊天，整天散发着甜腻的香氛味，见到Sam就将他当做Dean‘未成年的小弟弟’的轻浮女生们。  
天哪，Dean什么时候能成熟一点。Sam心想。  
“我仿佛感受到你在脑海中又在数落着Dean的不是了，‘Dean，你都快高中毕业了，再这样下去你可上不了大学。’”Cas说，笑眯眯地看着Sam，他完全猜透了Sam的想法，不过Sam也没打算隐瞒。  
“是啊！你看他这个样子，成天和女生约会，没事就开着爸的Impala跑来跑去的，一点都没一个大哥的样子。他还跟我说堪萨斯最好，最好是除了这里外哪里都不要去。”  
“他的确成天说着高中毕业后就要开一间汽车修理厂的事，”Cas噗嗤一笑，谈起Dean引起他脸上更多喜悦的表情，Cas在回想起Dean的事情的时候，脸上的笑容就止不住。这让Sam莫名有点嫉妒。  
“他这是连考虑都不考虑一下上大学了。”  
“那也没什么不好的，如果这是Dean真正想要的。”  
“我和Dean不一样，我要考大学。”然后离开这里。Sam在心中默默加了一句。  
“你梦想中的大学是那间？”Cas的兴趣被吊起来了，他往Sam的方向又靠了靠。  
“我还没想好，”Sam挠头，“不过学校的老师说我一定能考上常春藤。”  
“那我们估计不会当校友了。”Cas撇了撇嘴，漫不经心地说，“我要考斯坦福来着。”  
“这么突然啊！你都没跟我说！”Sam惊得站了起来，他不敢置信地盯着Cas，他感到受伤，就像是Cas背叛了他一样。  
“我和Dean提起过。我还以为他会告诉你呢。”Cas轻描淡写的态度让Sam不爽。为什么Cas一直没跟他提起这件事？为什么Cas总是将重要的事情和Dean说？这么重要的事情，为什么他总是最后一个知道的人？  
“Dean一定是故意的，他不爽我老是和你混在一起。他说我跟你呆久了，人都被传染得书呆子气了。”  
Cas虚弱地笑了笑，“Dean大概是忘了，他最近不是忙着帮你爸打理店里的事情嘛。Dean有其他事情要做的，有时候忘记一些琐碎的事情是很正常的。”Cas眼神中明显的躲闪让Sam感觉Cas就是联合着Dean一起隐瞒自己，搞得Sam总是那个被他们排除在外的人似的。当Dean和Cas开着只有他们懂的玩笑话，转眼见到Sam就又停止大笑，一脸心照不宣的表情时。当Sam在刚才一眼看到书柜里放着的磁带，Sam一眼就认出磁带的标签上，Dean歪歪扭扭的笔迹时。  
Cas只是将他当做是‘Dean的弟弟’，Sam很是不爽，他和Cas之间没有像和Dean那样的羁绊。  
“那我以后还会和你见面吗？”  
“我只是去上大学，不是和你永别了啊？”看着Sam很是受伤的表情，Cas一脸的哭笑不得，“我暑假和圣诞的时候还是可以回来的嘛。”  
“但是，这样的话，我就不能经常见到你了啊。”Sam觉得不公平，为什么Cas要离开他们，去那么远的地方上大学，“万一你一放假就到处做义工或者旅游了呢？万一你有很多功课怎么办？斯坦福的作业可不是盖的。”Sam追问，不屈不挠。  
“你就那么想见到我吗？”Cas笑着说。  
Sam呆住了。就是这一刻，答案已经昭然若揭，再也清楚不过了。Sam一直担心着，就像悬在头上的达摩克利斯之剑。他害怕Cas去了很远的地方，留下他和Dean在这个破小镇，永远地困在这里。Sam无法想象没有Cas在身边的生活。为什么到头来，他在乎的人都要离开？  
“嘿。你别哭啊。”Cas慌手慌脚地用手擦着Sam的脸，他的手指拂过Sam的眼角，轻轻的，像是雨点滴下的触觉，在他的脸侧停留了一下就消失了。  
“等Dean知道我把你弄哭了，他非得扒了我的皮不可。”Cas苦笑，倾身向前用手指拭去了Sam脸上的泪水。  
Sam脸上不再有潮湿的感觉。Cas温暖的气息扑打在Sam的脸上，这让Sam意识到他和Cas的距离是有多么近。他几乎能数得清Cas眼睛上的睫毛，Cas眨着眼，他的睫毛轻轻颤动，像是两只轻巧的蝴蝶。  
Sam往Cas的方向靠近，他们的距离越来越近了，反正现在自己很脆弱，Sam自暴自弃地想。Cas的嘴动了动，他的一只手指按在Sam的嘴唇上。  
“Dean就要到了。”Cas说，几乎贴近的距离迅速变得疏远，Sam立即感受到了热度的失落。  
门铃适时地响了起来。  
Cas起身，从Sam身边离开了，跑去应答门铃。Cas的房间在一楼，穿过走廊，外面的声音Sam听得一清二楚。  
“Dean，你来了。”  
Cas的声音里有一丝如释重负。  
Sam转身就跑，跑进一楼的洗手间，将自己反锁在里面。  
\----  
Sam回过神来的时候，一辆汽车驶近巴士站，他下意识就往一边躲，想要躲过车轮溅起的积水。此时，车速减了下来，Sam看得更清楚了。是一辆1978款林肯大陆Mark V。刹车的时候，车里发出一声响亮的手刹声，就像是刹车油不够似的，这辆车往前又溜了几米，直到停止在Sam所处的巴士站前方。  
Sam打量着这辆林肯，它的车身是让人无力吐槽的金黄色，即使是在阴雨天气里，也绝对不会淹没的一抹金色。Sam怎么也想不通，怎么会有人想要开这样一辆破车，这辆车看起来随时都要散架了。  
金色林肯朝Sam按了按喇叭。靠近驾驶座的车窗摇了下来，里面传来收音机的声音。是一首轻巧的爵士乐。  
Sam愣住了，那是他绝对不会认错的歌曲。

Here I go again,  
I hear those trumpets blow again,  
All aglow again, Taking a chance on love .  
Here I slide again,  
About to take that ride again,  
I'm starry eyed again, Taking a chance on love.

像是有人在他心中敲响了鼓点，Sam听见自己的心跳，渐渐变快。他心中燃起期翼之火，他三步并作两步，跑向那辆金色林肯。  
驾驶座上坐着Castiel，他湛蓝色的眼睛望着Sam。像是突然被击中了，Sam呆立在原地，一动也不能动。雨纷纷从天上落下，落在他的头顶，他的肩膀，他的脸上。


	2. Chapter 2

“Sam？”Cas说，Sam颤抖了一下。他已经好久没听到Cas的声音了，他已经好久没见到Cas了，久到Sam意识到他已经失去了他，失去了过去的所有。  
“快上来吧。”见到Sam一点反应也没有，Cas又说，这次他的声音里增添了一丝焦急的语气。  
直到打开车门，坐上副驾驶座上时，Sam都觉得这只是一个梦境。一个很容易就破碎的梦。Sam凭什么还相信自己会再次见到Cas？天，Cas在离开堪萨斯后就再也没回去过。他的做法印证了Sam的担心，无论是暑假还是圣诞，Cas似乎都因为学业太忙而没有回家，要么就是留在学校里参加暑假活动。Sam曾以为Cas已经搬家了，他甚至跑到Cas家里去问他的家人，得到的答复往往是Cas要么就是回来了几天又走了，要么就是压根就没有回来过。  
Sam不敢相信，Cas就坐在驾驶座上，而他坐在Cas的副驾驶座上。眼前的Cas是那么的真实。Sam打量着Cas的脸，他记忆中Cas的面孔渐渐被眼前的模样替代，一点点的，已变得模糊的记忆长出了新的细节——Cas的头发比他记忆中长了一些，他刘海的头发被随意地往后梳去，有些碎发掉了下来，但是并不挡住他的视线。Cas高中时期瘦削的脸上长多了一些肉，使得他的颧骨看起来不那么突出，他的脸部线条比起Sam印象中的更加柔和了。Cas戴了一副黑色细框的眼镜，穿着一件洗得有些泛白的T恤，上面的伯克利大学校徽图案需要仔细辨认才能看清，他的脸上、胳膊和领口处裸露的皮肤上都有被日晒过的痕迹，露出健康的小麦色。  
Sam忍不住想象，大学的Cas嚼着口香糖，过着嬉皮而随意的生活。他会在阳光之城的海滩边漫步，或者在沿海公路上飙车吗？  
“没想到能在斯坦福遇到你。”Cas打破沉默，Sam的心差点就要停止跳动。他已经太久没有听到过Cas的声音，真实的Cas的声音，久到他已经忘记Cas的声音原本是多么的灵动和好听。  
“我考到斯坦福来了啊。”Sam回答，他的声音闷闷的，不知道是不是因为他喉咙中的硬物，他无论怎样也无法平复自己的心情。  
“我——”Cas的声音满是惊讶，“我以为你会去哈佛或者普林斯顿。”  
Sam大笑出声，他的笑声中带着满满的紧张，“我只报考了斯坦福。”  
“为什么？”轮到Cas疑惑了，他的语气中充满了不解。  
是啊，为什么？  
答案是如此简单，回答几乎已经溜到了Sam的舌尖，他几乎就要将自己的秘密向Cas倾诉。我是因为你，我都是为了你。Sam想跟Cas说，但当他转头看见Cas的侧脸时，他就闭上了嘴。  
他怎么样也无法说出口。他怎样也没办法将，“我考到斯坦福就是为了再次见到你”这句话说出口。Sam害怕，他刚刚和Cas重逢，Cas又会再次逃跑， 逃得远远的，就像最后一次他见到Cas的那个下午那样，Cas会迅速从他身边远离。  
“因为这是唯一会给我助学金的学校。”Sam的回答只是一半的事实，但是看起来Cas接受了这个解释，他僵直的身体放松了下来，Cas的语气又回到了轻松愉快的语调。  
“那很好，至少你不用像我一样一天打几份工了。有助学金的话的确会轻松一点，你可以好好享受大学生活了。”  
“是啊——我对帕罗奥图简直一无所知——你能告诉我这里有哪些有趣的地方吗？”Sam鼓起勇气，想要Cas告诉他更多这里的事情。他想要知道Cas在这里几年都做了什么，遇到了什么人，他想要迅速地填补Cas没有在他身边这几年的空白，但他小心地保持着中性的语气，他让自己看起来就像是个憧憬着校园生活的大学一年生。Sam在看到Cas陷入沉思，仿佛在思索着怎么回答Sam的话题的时候放下心来。Cas没有怀疑他的动机。  
“嗯……让我想想。”Cas歪头，Sam耐心等待Cas说下一句话。  
“我本来想说棕榈大道和胡佛塔的，但是你应该很早就在斯坦福旅游指南里看到了吧。”  
“我来的时候什么都没有准备，我是认真的。我在加州唯一买的东西就是一本印着‘欢迎来到阳光之城’的本子，还有一瓶水。”Sam连忙说。他不想给Cas留下一个考上大学就到处玩的印象，或者，他抱有让Cas邀请他一起去参观的期许，或者，这种两种感觉二者皆有之。总之，他向Cas说的是实话。  
“可惜了，如果不是这样的天气，我们倒还是可以顺路去看一下的。”Cas说。  
“我还以为加州从不下雨。”  
“你的印象是来自‘南加州从不下雨’这首歌里的吧？”Cas笑了，“这首歌有时候是挺容易让人误解加州的情况的，我已经遇到好几个来这里玩的朋友，碰到了倾盆大雨，然后跟我抱怨‘明明说的是不下雨，这是虚假宣传！’，我敢说他们一个都没有听过这首歌真正的歌词。”  
“不不，这首歌我还是知道的。你书柜上的唱片里有放着这首歌的盘。”  
“连我都不记得的事情，你倒是记得非常清楚呢。”Cas的语气中充满了玩笑的俏皮，却让Sam想起了天空中层层的积雨云，不祥的预感降下来。“你该不会将我书柜上所有的唱片都按顺序记下来了吧？”。  
想到那卷磁带。Sam的心一沉。  
“那么多唱片里，我只是对这首歌的唱片封套特别上心罢了。”Sam希望这个解释还过得去。  
Cas似乎没有深究过多，他发动了车，“话说你总知道你宿舍的路要怎么走吧？”Cas看着Sam，等待他的答复。Sam这才发现，他们一直在原地没有发动车子。雨倒是停了。  
Sam报出一个地点，Cas挑高了眉。  
“我跟你同一个方向。”  
“是吗？你不会恰好也住在那里吧？”Sam问。  
不会那么巧合吧？Sam想，斯坦福有那么多栋宿舍楼，Cas和Sam都住同一间宿舍的可能性只有几十分之一。  
“我想到了一件事情。”Cas突然说，“今天早上，我宿舍的舍管告诉我，我房间的空位要新来一个人文科学院的学生。”  
“你不会刚好住三楼？”  
“靠！”Cas发动车子，一脚油门，车子驶出去好远。“你是我的新舍友！”

\----  
Sam不敢相信就这样轻松。他二十年的人生中从未有过“水到渠成”这个字眼，他的人生总是充满了各种各样的不如意和差一点。这样的巧合让Sam突然充满惊喜，他人生的转折点要到来了。  
Cas是他的室友。  
这就意味着，一年中的大部分时间，除了上课的时间之外，他都有机会和Cas呆在同一屋檐下。  
这让Sam紧张兮兮的，他生怕自己做错了什么事情，让Cas发现他的想法。天啊，Sam多想告诉Cas他有多么想念他，他对Cas真正的感觉。他的内心仿佛分裂成两块，有两个小人在撕扯，一部分的他在高喊着“你应该和Cas告白”，另一部分的自己在抗拒，“你和Cas之间是不可能的”。那是Sam的理智，用着深思熟虑的语气，“Cas根本不喜欢你”，那个声音说，不断在他脑海重复，重复又重复，一遍又一遍。  
Sam猛地摇头，脑海里响起的声音消失了。  
“到了。”Cas的声音替代了头脑中的声音空白，又是一声响亮的拉手刹声，车剧烈地抖动了一下，然后停下了。  
“就是这栋了。”Cas指了指一排建筑中一栋五层的楼，建筑的整体造型是Sam在老电影中看过的典型的七十年代建筑的外观，建筑的外墙被漆成米黄色，建筑房顶部盖着砖红色的屋檐。看起来它和附近连成一片的其他建筑楼没有什么区别，唯一不同的地方可能就在于每栋建筑物门口挂着的编号。  
“你不上去？”Sam先下了车，转身问，Cas一点从车上下来的意思都没有。与一开始的热情相反，他突然变得异常的冷淡，冷淡得让Sam觉得Cas不过是一时兴起才在下雨的巴士站停下来。  
“我有别的事情。”Cas略带歉意地说，“抱歉今晚不能和你一起吃饭了。”  
“好，好的吧。”Sam见Cas这个样子，也不好再追问他今晚的计划了，“那么晚点再见了。”他说，目送着Cas发动车子，一脚油门，这辆快要散架的金色林肯便颤巍巍地飞驰而去。  
Cas走后，Sam一个人上了楼，这栋外表式样老旧的宿舍楼里面被重新装修成现代的装潢，仅保留下了很可能是和楼龄相当的电梯。还好自己带的行李不是很多，Sam暗想。  
Cas已事先将钥匙交给了Sam，他打算明早再去舍管那边索要自己的那份钥匙。Sam来到属于他的那件房门前，将钥匙插入锁孔，打开房间大门。一张纸从门缝间掉落，Sam弯腰拾起，纸的上面歪歪扭扭写着一行手写字。  
“Cassie，我来过你不在，给我打个电话好吗，我很关心你。-B”  
仿佛像是撞破了他人的秘密，Sam将手中的纸反扣在玄关左手靠墙的桌上，内心暗自期望Cas不要发现，或者说写什么才好。  
Sam将背包扔到地上，打量着这间宿舍。进门处是一个简易的料理台和水槽，隔开了卧室区域和玄关走廊，台上叠着目测有七八个披萨盒，歪歪斜斜的叠放方式让Sam不禁担心它们会全部倒下来落在地上，水槽里堆着一堆喝完的马克杯，散发着微微的咖啡味。瓦斯炉上倒是十分干净，一点油渍也没有。  
Sam穿过厨房来到卧室，卧室里摆着两张床，床头分别相对靠在屋子两侧的墙角，床脚对在一起。一张床上套着床单，上面的一床被子被随意地扭成一团，另一张床上除了装在透明未拆封防尘袋里的被单和床套之外什么都没有。Sam的视线落在两张床的中间，那里摆着一盏落地灯，靠近属于Cas那张床的床脚边散落着几本书，其中一本维持着封面朝上，书页朝下扣在地上的状态，放在一本似乎连翻都没有翻开过的《LSAT考试指南》旁。Sam走近了一点，那是一本廉价的平装小说，像是随便从哪个车站里买的。从封面印的内容推断，是一对开着老爷车到处跑的抓鬼兄弟的故事。  
Sam的脑海中突然浮现出Cas躺在床上，将眼镜摘下，手从床沿边缘垂下，闭上眼睛休息的画面。  
停下。Sam的理智告诉他，你得洗个澡然后睡觉。现在不是考虑这些的时候。他努力将自己的情绪和那张没头没脑的字条离开。只是一张字条罢了，Sam想。不知为何他一点也不饿，只是非常口渴，他打开Cas房间的冰箱，里面除了一罐几乎空了的果酱之外只有几瓶啤酒，他打开其中的一瓶，一口气将它喝完。  
之后，Sam去浴室简单地冲了个澡，换上从包里抽出来的一件T恤，拆开他床上的被套，随意将它铺在床上，倒头就睡。  
他很快就睡着了。  
\----  
“Dean！”是Cas的声音。  
Sam想开口说话，他的身体沉重，怎么样也无法翻过身来，就像是有一个无形的空气罩将他围住，隔绝了Sam与他此时所在周围发生的事物。Sam竖起耳朵听，他听到的对话都是断断续续，带着令人费解的词句。  
“你不能这样——”  
“我还以为——”  
过了好一会他才意识到Cas和Dean是在争吵，他听见门外来回踱步的脚步声，然后是一声沉闷的撞击声，像是碰到了书柜上的声音，伴随着东西从架子上纷纷掉落的声响。  
让我出去！Sam急得大喊，却没人听见他的呼喊声似的，他拍了老半天门，门外却反而安静下来，听不见一点声音了。通通通，他的耳里只剩下自己的拍门声，在空洞的洗手间内回荡着。  
我要从这里出去。Sam心想。Sam的右手上便突然出现了一把斧头，他用这把凭空出现的斧头将门板砍出一个洞，从关着他的洗手间里出去了。  
Sam走在走廊上，他光着脚踩在地板上，斧头消失了，他也没费心去想它到底去哪了。Sam现在首要的目标是找到Cas和Dean。  
然而好运并不在Sam那，走廊上的房间仿佛无穷无尽，他打开一间又一间的房间，最终失望地发现都不是他要找的——那些房间出奇地相似，有着高大的书架，塞满Cas的唱片。突然，Sam的目标变成了寻找一张唱片，上面印着《南加州从不下雨》字样的一张唱片。不知为何，Sam的脑子里就这么认定，找到它，Cas自然而然就会出现。  
“拜托，一定要让我找到。”  
Sam自言自语，视线在书架上来回搜索，他怎么也找不到他要的那张唱片。或许是他记错了，有时候记忆就是这样不可靠，Cas从来没有买过这张唱片，那不过是Sam的记忆给他开的一个玩笑。  
为什么不试试这张盘呢？  
一个声音跟Sam说，既不是Cas的，也不是Dean的。那声音听起来倒有几分像自己在说话。  
Sam视野中的唱片架上的唱片被一盘盘黑色的磁带覆盖，Sam再也熟悉不过的，BASF90分钟磁带，录着Dean给Cas的十三首齐柏林飞艇的歌。  
不，不是这张。  
为什么呢？  
是因为这是Dean送给Cas的东西吗？  
你一直都很清楚不是吗？送人磁带是一种喜爱的表示，Cas和Dean看着对方的眼神，Cas和Dean说着只有他们知道的悄悄话。  
记忆总是不可靠的。  
Cas仅仅只是把你推开了而已吗？  
好好想一想吧！  
Sam呆住了，手中的磁带掉落在地上，磁带顺着撞击的力度被摔出来一些，露出黑色的带子。他视线中的所有一切开始旋转起来，变成黑色的，他坠入一个黑色的洞中，失重的感觉立刻上来了，一切变得模糊，然后开始清晰起来。  
“Sam？”是Cas的声音。  
Sam突然醒悟过来，是那个下午的场景，他和Cas跑回他家躲雨。  
他和Cas坐在床边，距离有些过近了。  
“嘿。你别哭啊。”Cas摸着他的脸，拂去他脸上的泪水，像是雨点滑过他的脸颊，然后，Cas的触摸变得热烈起来，Sam的心跳像是不断加快的雨点节奏，扑通扑通跳着。  
“等Dean知道我把你弄哭了，他非得扒了我的皮不可。”Cas说，他的眼睛眨巴着，他歪头看着Sam，仿佛他是世界上最难解的谜题。  
Cas歪头的模样加上抿紧的嘴唇让Sam蠢蠢欲动，Sam想也没想就吻了他。  
Cas的嘴唇十分温暖和柔软，带着一切Sam可以归类为美好的感觉。Cas的眼睛闭上了，他们的距离如此之近，Sam可以感受到Cas睫毛的颤抖。Sam有一瞬间感到Cas向他靠过来，他将手放在Cas温暖的背后，Cas紧绷的身体放松下来。  
“你们到底在做什么？”  
Sam抬头，看见站在Cas房门口的Dean，他的脸上满是震惊和不敢相信，仿佛刚被最信任的人从身后捅了一刀子的受背叛。  
\----  
Sam翻了一个身，他的背上全是汗。Sam睡前换上的T恤湿乎乎地黏在背上，让他非常不舒服。  
门发出咔嚓一声，Sam吓了一跳，他的神智还未完全清醒，他甚至还没完全能控制回他的身体。  
一串沉重的脚步声之后，有人来到他的床边，Sam的心中警铃大作。Sam一动也不敢动，直到一个温暖的躯体覆盖在他身上，伴随着浓烈的酒气。是Cas，  
“Cas？”  
“嗯？”  
“你怎么在我的床上？”Sam小心翼翼地从Cas的身下抽出自己的手，他可不想待会这只手变得毫无知觉。  
“欢迎回来，Sam。”Cas说，“我是如此挂念你。”  
Cas的声音含糊不清，带着奇怪的高亢情绪。这与Sam所认知的Cas是如此不同，以至于他是如此想赶上这几年他落下的进度，他所没能了解到的Castiel。事实上，Cas整个人都不同了。  
“你喝多了？”  
“睡吧，没什么大不了的。”Cas说。  
一个轻轻的吻落在他的额头上，蜻蜓点水般的，一个轻轻的触碰。  
或许，这是又一个梦。Sam想。  
Sam闭上双眼，睡意将他再一次席卷。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Sam坐在学校餐厅里，餐厅里坐满了人，他眼前的桌上散落着一沓选课表。餐厅里背景的嘈杂声是刚刚好的程度，每个人都在和各自的同伴交谈，没有人在管Sam在做着什么。

这样的环境适合阅读和思考，但是Sam却对选课表上的课程说明一点都看不进去，只要他尝试阅读哪怕是纸上的一段文字，一个单词，他的思绪就会回到Cas身上。

他满脑子都是Cas——他已经有一周没有回宿舍住了，Cas的冷淡让他既吃惊又大失所望，他本来以为他和Cas之间会有些什么，但是没有，Cas现在在做的，就好像是在刻意躲避Sam似的。

第一天晚上，Sam梦见Cas回来了，当第二天醒来的时候，他发现Cas的床铺一点都没被动过的痕迹，保持着Sam最后一次见到它的样子，不过，当他的视线扫视整个房间的时候，他察觉到了某些事物的消失——那本《LSAT考试指南》不见了，平装小说倒是被留在了那里。

第二天，Cas没有回来。房间里的披萨盒不见了，马克杯都被洗得干干净净地摞在水槽旁的晾水架上。

第三天，Sam一整天都待在房间里，给自己叫了披萨外卖。Cas一整天都没有出现。

第四天，当Sam从超市回来后，发现Cas的床铺叠得整整齐齐，整个房间都被人打扫过一遍了，地毯上的灰尘消失了。

第五天，Sam从舍管处问出了Cas的手机号码，Sam打通了电话，当Sam刚说出一句“你好，我是Sam”的时候，Cas那头的电话就自动跳到了语音信箱。

第六天，Sam已经不抱任何希望，他对Cas抱有的内疚也变成了莫名其妙的怒火，Cas一句解释也不说就这样落跑，就像是四年前他做的那样。早上起来时，Sam差点将Cas的马克杯全部扔出去，他拎起马克杯，想了想，最后还是忍住了。

乱扔东西，大发脾气。你这么做就像是Dean。

一个声音在他脑海里说。

Sam想起了在斯坦福的第一个晚上，他做过的那个混乱的梦。梦中的Dean怒气冲冲，就好像他一直是这么是这样的性格。等到早晨，当Sam醒过来时，他的头脑才回想起更多关于Dean的细节。除了满脸怒容外，Dean更多对他做的表情是笑脸。

有时候，当Dean看向Sam时，有点无奈地翻着白眼的表情，嘴角却挂着掩饰不住的笑容。

有时候，Dean的脸上是洋洋得意的笑容。

“驾驶员才有权决定放什么音乐。”Dean咧嘴大笑，神气十足地开着父亲的Impala，他的双手放在方向盘上，窗外是不断呼啸而过的风景，挡风玻璃前方笔直的道路远方，太阳正一点点地沉下去。

“说真的，你的音乐太吵了，我都要晕车了。”Sam装作受不了捂住双耳的表情，车载音箱里放着齐柏林飞艇的音乐，后座上的Cas发出一声大笑，似乎被Sam的行为逗乐了。Sam回头，Cas的视线却集中在Dean身上——

Dean。

他在选课表格的空白中写下这个名字。

Castiel。

然后他在Dean的名字旁边写下Cas的名字。

Sam盯着Dean和Cas的名字发呆，他看着自己的字迹，然后怔住了。他将Dean和Cas的名字写得如此贴近，以至于中间再也没有任何空白之处可以塞下任何东西，哪怕是他自己的名字。

 

\----  
“我可以坐这里吗？其他地方都没有位置了。”

Sam抬头，一位身材高挑的金发女生站在面前，她一脸歉意地对Sam说，她的左手抱着厚厚一摞书，右手拿着一个食物托盘，上面放着无糖可乐和沙拉。

“我来帮你吧。”Sam顺手接过了她的托盘，好让她能在打翻托盘前将书放下。

“太感谢了，”金发女坐下了，“我叫Ruby。”她说。

“Sam。”Sam看了一眼她放在桌上的书，“你是法学院的学生？”

“我现在只是预科——你也是？”

“啊……没有，我刚入学不到一周，还没有想好将来是不是要进修法律。”

“你知道，如果真的确定以后要进法学院，现在你就该多选选政治、逻辑思维这一类的课程。”Ruby瞄了一眼摆在Sam面前的选课表，用着热情的口吻说。

“多谢你的建议，我的室友也要考这个，如果必要的话，我会向他咨询选课的。”

Sam本来打算用这句话终结话题，没想到却像是打开了对方的话匣子一般，“我认识你的室友吗？法律预科那么多人，我说不定认识他。”

“这个……我不能确定。”

“说说看嘛！”

面对Ruby的一再追问，Sam无可奈何地说出了Cas的名字。

“噢，是Castiel Novak。”Ruby的表情很是玩味。

“你认识他？”

“他挺——有名的，”Ruby挑选着她的语言，“他的室友没有能够顶得过一个月的。”

“为什么？”Ruby的语气让Sam有点不舒服，但本能地，出于对Castiel的好奇，他还是问了。这可能只是Ruby的一个圈套，但是提到Castiel的名字他怎么样也无法忽视，他想要知道Castiel的一切，但对方只是在逃避他，Sam只能通过旁人的评价来了解。

“噢我的天，你还不知道。”

“他不怎么在宿舍里，我是不知道。”Cas究竟还有多少事是他不知道的？

“他的舍友之所以一个个跑掉，是因为Castiel身边总是有各种各样的男人。”

“额，你是说，Castiel是同性恋？”

“他几乎是我们这一届里，已公开性向人士中最高调的了。”

“抱歉，”Sam打断了Ruby，“我以为加州是蓝州来着。况且，这里是斯坦福，不是什么天主教学校。”Sam莫名地感觉喉咙发紧，Castiel喜欢男人？他为什么没有跟自己说？是因为这样他才离开堪萨斯的吗？

“啊，我不是说我对同性恋者有什么偏见，毕竟，都快21世纪了不是吗？我是说，Castiel的室友受不了他把一个又一个的男友带回宿舍，所以他们都跑了。我没别的意思。”

“其实，大众所认为1999年是二十世纪最后一年的说法是不靠谱的，2000年才是，因为你要加上创世纪的第一年。”Sam干巴巴地说，努力不要流露出语气里的讽刺意味，“理论上来说，我们离21世纪还有很远。”

Ruby耸耸肩，她满不在乎的态度让Sam莫名有种烦躁，他想要结束和Ruby的对话。

“你最好还是做好准备，你知道，Castiel身边总是有各种各样的人，最后，那些人都一个个地离开了他。”Ruby说，而Sam的耐心终于到了最低点。

“多谢提醒，但我是没那么快换宿舍的。”Sam说，面无表情，他的语气比一开始不情不愿的对话更加冰冷。Sam将选课表塞进书包里，背上书包站起来离开了餐厅。

Sam感到糟透了，他不知该做何感想，他的头脑里不断回响起和Ruby的对话。

Castiel的身边很多人，但是他们都离开了。

或许Cas从来就没想过在任何一个人身边停留，没有什么能够阻止他离开。Sam想起，Cas走的的时候，甚至连一张唱片也没有带走。

他唯独带走了那卷磁带。

Sam不知该作何感想，他内心有许多种想法，每种都令他烦恼不已。他想要变得毫无感觉。或许去喝一杯是个好选择。

\----  
周六的酒吧挤满了成群结对的大学生，空气里充满了食物和啤酒的味道，Sam挤进一堆端着汉堡盘和酒杯高声交谈的人群，在吧台前靠墙的角落找到一个位置。

“一个人？”酒保很快就发现了Sam。

“请给我打一杯这样的酒。”Sam指了指吧台的啤酒泵说。

酒保的动作很熟练，他很快就给Sam上了酒，澄黄色的液体装在一个一品脱的容器里。 

“谢谢。”Sam付了钱，并给上了小费。

“像你这样的帅哥，怎么一个人周末出来喝酒？”看来酒保并不打算让Sam一个人静静呆着。为什么每个遇到Sam的人都要提醒他是一个人？

“我室友放我鸽子。”Sam一口气将啤酒喝了一半，他才不在乎Castiel是不是在有意躲着他，既然Cas可以丢下他不管，那么他为什么不可以也给自己找点乐子呢？Sam赌气地想，他索性将怒火发在并不在他身边的Cas身上，既然Cas可以那样做，为什么他不可以？

“管你室友做什么，你应该好好享受才是。”酒保朝台球桌使了个眼色，Sam超那个方向望去，一个穿着超短热裤的黑色长卷发美女向他们打了个招呼。

“你说的没错啦，但是——”

等等，你该不会真的要这么做吧？Sam的理智叫住了他。

“过去吧，她可是一个人。”

Sam摇摇头，“再给我来一杯啤酒。”Sam说，他的脚不动了，有什么涌上来阻止了他。

“及时享乐呀——”酒保几乎是恨铁不成钢的语气，但他还是给Sam倒了一杯啤酒，“有多少人在酒吧醉生梦死，有多少人却在这里虚度人生？上次计算机系在这里开的聚会？那可真是个噩梦。几十个人坐在这里，却没有人真正鼓起勇气来和对面的美女说话。结果倒好，他们最后将美女晾在一起，聊起了万维网和千年虫，巴拉巴拉，诸如此类，连女孩子们什么时候走的都不知道。”

“我看起来像是计算机系的吗？”

“说不准。”

“好吧，”在酒保的注视下，Sam最终承认，“我只是不感兴趣。”

“对女孩子不感兴趣？”

“不——我——”Sam顿时哑口无言，“我只是——”

“想要尝试彩虹的滋味？那也没什么问题，这里可是很开放的，”酒保指了指不远处坐在一起的一对年轻男子，“看到了吗？我们对这些是宽容的。”

Sam扭过头去看，他出神地望着他们，在一张窄窄的四边形桌的两边，他们面对面坐着。恋人们脸上的甜蜜笑容显而易见，几乎是不加任何掩饰的，桌上，他们的双手紧握在一起，像是织物上的两根线一样交缠在一起，并没有任何分开的意思。  
Sam的心纠紧了，他突然喘不过气来。

Cas是否曾经也对另外一个男人露出同样的笑容？他想知道，他想搞清楚，Sam的想象在他的头脑里奔腾汹涌，Cas与坐在他对面的人对视，他的眼睛里只有他眼中的事物，他的焦距所及之物，然后，想象之中，Cas脸上的专注一点点瓦解，他的表情发生了变化，Cas的嘴角浮现出一丝笑容，淡淡的，让人不禁怀疑它的存在。Sam认得这个表情，这是Cas费心所保留的事物，就像是留到饭后才上的苹果派，他总是将最好的留到最后，留给最重要的场合，最重要的场合。至于Cas究竟是为谁而保留——

“还是给我来多一杯酒吧。”Sam说，将喝空的啤酒杯往酒保的方向推了推。

\----  
Sam从酒吧走出来的时候，酒吧墙上挂着的钟已经显示过了十二点。

推开门前，Sam看了一眼那对同性情侣，他们仍在彷若无人地交头接耳，Sam的视线在离开酒吧前看到的最后一个场景是，其中一个人越过了桌子的中线，倾身向前，他们之间的界限消失了，嘴唇紧贴在了一起。

Sam抬起手臂，将手指放在自己的嘴唇上，他的嘴唇感受到指尖传导过来的热度，他放开手，那热度很快就消失在了加州夏夜的凉风里。

从酒吧走回宿舍的一路上，Sam都在想着那个吻。

\----  
Sam回到宿舍楼下，他第一眼就看到了停在路旁的金色林肯，那是Cas的车。

金色林肯车旁的路肩上，停着另一辆车，是一辆黑色的大众车。

Cas已经回来了？他想。

Sam上了楼。刚走到走廊的拐角，说话的声音透过他和Cas共享的房间门传来，在空荡荡的走廊里回响，今晚是周六，没有什么学生留在房间里，在格外安静的宿舍楼空间里，房间里的争吵声显得十分大声。

“Bartholomew，我们可不可以不要再讨论这个话题了，好吗？”

是Cas冷静的声音，在稳定的声线之下，Sam听见了一丝破碎。

“我给你打了一个晚上电话，”被称为Bartholomew的男人提高了音调，他的每句话都带着不加掩饰的愤怒，直接指向的目标就是Castiel，他的谈话对象，“我以为你出了什么事，我问过你的朋友，问过你的同学，他们都不知道你去了哪里。”

“Barth——”Cas的声音很是疲惫，室内响起了来回走动的脚步声，“我也是需要个人空间的，你这样让我很害怕。”

“个人空间？那么你有没有想过我的心情？Cas，这些天来我一直给你打电话，花个把时间接个该死的电话，又要费你多少精力呢？”

“我累了，需要休息一会。”Cas的回答是简单的一句话，他的语气平平，听不出情绪的起伏。

“听着，Cas，无论你有什么事情，我们都可以一起解决的不是吗？我会帮你，这就是恋人会做的。”

“我不需要你的帮忙。”

“求你了，Cas——”男人的声音听起来近乎乞求，又是几声混乱的脚步声，然后，脚步声停止了，Sam侧耳倾听，室内一片安静。是那种令人不舒服的安静，下一秒随时什么都可能发生的那种安静。

“我觉得我们还是分开比较好。”Cas说，声音异常冷静，冷静得有点不对头。

男人沉默了一会儿。

“我明白了，”他说，然后他的语调随之一变，“你就是个混蛋。冷血的，没有什么感情的混蛋。”

那头的Cas没有反驳。男人继续说了下去。

“这就是为什么你的前任都忍受不了你。你根本没有爱人的能力，也不配得到他们的爱。”

“随便你怎么说吧。”Cas说，语气仍旧平淡。

屋子里响起了开门的声音，Sam赶紧跳到一边，和推门出来的Bartholomew撞了个照面。

“你是他的朋友？”

Bartholomew看起来已经精疲力尽，那种指责的感觉并没有消失。他上下打量着Sam，让Sam十分不舒服。Sam点点头。

“替我转告Castiel，他是个怪胎。”Bartholomew突然拉住了Sam，他说。

Sam呆住了，他一时间语塞，只是瞪大了双眼看着站在他眼前的男人。

“我——我会努力的。”Sam说，声音有气无力，虚掩的门后，传来了玻璃碎裂的声音，然后是更多的碎裂声，重物掉落在地上的声音。

“你无须努力，只要告诉他就好了，直接向他传达。”

说完这句话，Bartholomew就离开了。  
\----  
“Cas？”室内一片昏暗，Sam推门进去，走廊上的灯将地板照亮一个角，他打开厨房灶台上的灯，目之所及之处都是一片狼藉，被撕碎的杂志，裂成碎片的马克杯。

Sam小心地避开了地上看上去含有尖锐边角的任何物体，他的视线越过玄关的柜子，他看见了一盏被打翻在地的灯。当Sam的视线落在两张床头的中间时，他的心纠紧了。

Cas蜷缩在那里，他的膝盖曲起，Cas将头埋在膝盖之间，他的肩膀不住地颤抖着。

Sam走近Cas，他跪在Cas的身旁，他伸出手抚上Cas的肩膀，在他的手掌接触到Cas的瞬间，对方瑟缩了一下，向墙角更加靠近了。

“Cas，没事的。”Sam说，将Cas抱进怀里，Cas的啜泣更加明显了。

“我是个怪胎。”Cas突然说，Sam将他抱得更紧了，“不，你不是。”他说，细细梳理着Cas的发旋，Sam突然有种冲动，他将嘴贴在Cas的发丝上，呼吸着Cas身上的气息，混合着香烟和淡淡的汽车皮革味的气息。

“不，你不明白，等到时候，你就知道为什么了。”Cas说，他蓝色的眼睛注视着Sam。充满忧愁的双眼，让Sam既喜爱又感到心碎。

“我不在乎。”Sam说。

他捧住Cas的脸，吻了下去。

TBC


End file.
